Series 1: Let Me Be Your Shield
by kelseyylove23
Summary: Kelsey is the newest Diva on Monday Night Raw but her new welcome isn't as what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Info: Your name is Kelsey Young. You are from Alabama. You have long brown hair and brown eyes. You have been addicted to wrestling ever since you were little. You watched it every Monday night with little brother, Chris. You came to the ring sooner or later at Ring of Honor and then FCW (now NXT). But you get a little help while on your way to the WWE. Your trainer and friend was Triple H, the King of Kings. He pulled some strings and got her to be on the main roster, Monday Night Raw. You were also the winner on NXT Season 3 (when it was still on TV) competiting with Kaitlyn, AJ, Aksana, etc. Well, let's start the story!**

I finally got the last of my stuff into the car. It was 4:30 A.M on Saturday morning and was still dark outside. My brother, Chris, was packing up his car. Since I've been out of high school and debuted on Raw, it felt like everybody knew who I was and respected me. This Sunday is the Royal Rumble and I have my first Divas Championship match with Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn is one of best friends on the roster, aside from Layla. Kaitlyn and I are like sisters. I could always trust her with everything and she would trust me. Ever since AJ has lost her mind, she and I have gotten so much closer since then. I'm just glad to have her around.

Since it's my first championship match, Chris got our whole marching band to come to cheer me on. He was going to be leaving with them, that's why he was packing up his car. He has to ride with them all the way to Phoenix. I was on the Color Guard all my four years of marching while Chris is a trumpet. I definitely miss those days...

"Ready to go?" Chris said as he slammed his trunk.

"Yep!" I said.

"I got to go. The charter buses are leaving in 30 minutes."

"Wait! Is Matty and Amber coming?"

"Yeah, Matty and Amber will be coming. So is Mallory."

Mallory, Matty, and Amber were my best friends on the line. Until I graduated, Mallory never talked to us again and I never heard from Matty but I know she's still my friend. Amber is the only one I talked to and hung out.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you at the hotel." I grabbed my key and headed toward the car.

"Hey." He stopped me. I turned to him. "Austin is coming too."

I sighed and nodded.

Austin was the love of my life but he didn't feel the same way for me. We never slept together but we got close. Then he got a girlfriend, Madison. She was on the line with me. We used to be so close until she started going out with him. Austin told lies about me, that we slept together. The bad thing is, she believes him! Of course, I tried to solve the problem but it was never fixed so I just let it go. It still breaks my heart that they're still together. I'm glad he decided to come though yet, I don't want to see him there. I'm still in love with him but I hate his guts at the same time.

I got into the car and turned the ignition and started driving towards the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got to the Arizona Biltmore **(look it up, very beautiful hotel)** in the beautiful city of Phoenix, Arizona. I parked my rental car and grabbed my suitcases from the back. When I walked into the lobby, I saw Layla's head pop out of the sofa. She smiled that goofy smile of hers and jumped off the sofa. I grinned at her and we hugged.

"Finally, you made it! You had a safe flight?"

"Yeah, except the screaming baby behind me. In first class! Out of all the seats on the plane, I had to have the screaming baby." I laughed. "Is Kaitlyn here yet?"

"Not ye- oh, there she is!" She pointed at the doors.

Kaitlyn came in with her luggage and her biggest possession of all, the Divas Championship, on her shoulder. I smiled and waved and she did the same.

"Hey guys! Did you just get here?" Kaitlyn said.

"I just got here like a few seconds ago before you did." I said.

"I got here last night." Layla said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey Kels, I know we always room in together but I think it might be best if we take separate rooms since we're against each other tomorrow night. Nothing against you."

"Sure, that sounds legit. Layla, wanna be my roommate?" I smiled.

"Sure!" She smiled back.

As Kaitlyn headed up to her room, Layla and I grabbed our key and headed up to our room. It had two beds for both of us, a mini bar, and it had a balcony that overlooked their gardens. I loved being in the gardens with my mom. Too bad my parents couldn't be here to witness my first Divas Championship match.

"_Crap! I forgot to call my parents!_" I remembered as I pulled out my phone, dialed the number and stepped out onto the balcony.

Layla opened the mini bar and grabbed a bag of Skittles and a bottle of water and jumped on her bed. She turned on the tv to see what was on the news and of course, the Royal Rumble was on the news.

After a few minutes, I came back inside. "Alright, mom... Tell dad I miss him... Yeah... I love you too... Bye." I hung up and laid my phone on the desk.

"We're the talk of town today." Layla said as she pointed at the tv with the remote.

"Yes, Amy. The Royal Rumble will be at the U.S Airways Center tomorrow night. It will feature all the greatest superstars of wrestling. John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus, and many more." said Todd, the newsanchor.

"Now, Todd, what is the Royal Rumble?"

"Well, every wrestler on Raw and Smackdown will be able to get a championship shot at Wrestlemania. First, they must eliminate 30 men in order to do that. They must throw them over the top rope in order to be the #1 contender."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My boys watch it. They are like an encyclopedia of wrestling!" They laughed.

Layla turned the channel to find something else.

"Hey, I'm going downstairs to their cafe. I'm kinda hungry. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I think I'm pretty relaxed here." She said as she threw more skittles in her mouth.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back."

I go up to the cafe and grabbed something for lunch **(Does it really matter what it is? Haha!)**. I sat down right beside the window overlooking the entrance to the hotel. I set my laptop on the table and got on Facebook for a little bit. Every band member that I'm friends with was talking about the Royal Rumble. "On the bus to Phoenix! Can't wait for the Royal Rumble!" one said. "Royal Rumble is tomorrow night! We're here for you Kelsey! Go Dawgs!" another one said. I looked at the recent one that Chris put up. "I can't believe my sister is getting her first Divas Championship shot! At the Royal Rumble, she'll become the first Diva from Alabama to win the championship! Watch out Kaitlyn, you're up for some REAL competition!" he said. I smiled at that status opened the likes that he got. There was one that got my attention. Austin liked it. I was so surprised. He hated me after he got together with Madison. If Madison saw that, she would have a cow. I was hoping she wouldn't be here tonight so she won't spoil it.

"Nice skin." A familiar voice said.

My eyes widened a bit and I slammed my laptop shut. Then, I glowed. It was Seth Rollins. I got up and hugged him so tightly. Seth always treated me like his own sister. When I left FCW, I think he was the only thing that made me sad about leaving. He was dressed in a 'Asking Alexandria' shirt and jeans.

"Dude, I could've sworn you were a creeper!"

"I was talking about your laptop skin, dummy!" He pointed at my laptop. My laptop had a blue layout and pink cupcakes **(Yes, I do have that as my real skin on my laptop.)** "Looking at it made me hungry!"

I laughed and then someone cleared their throat. I looked behind him and there was Ambrose and Reigns.

"Hey Roman! Dean..."

Roman waved and Dean made a "Sup" nodd **(I don't what to call that. Haha!)**.

"How are you?" Seth said.

"I'm just dandy." I smiled.

I realized that Seth's arms were still wrapped around my waist. He never holds a hug this long. Not even when we were on FCW. It's been awhile since I've seen him, ever since the 'Shield' gimmick formed. He's still nice to me thankfully.

"We're going to our rooms. Check you later, man." Roman said as he walked out.

Dean looked at me and then gave me the most seductive smile I've ever seen. I looked at him and I knew that didn't mean well. Yet, that was something that made me feel so attracted to him. I founded him very evil, mysterious, and sexy in a creepy way. Since I've been in FCW, he always gave me that look. Not to any other girl on the roster that I've seen. But today was something that felt completely different. More powerful. More energized.

"Mind if I sit here with you? I was kinda hungry myself." He said.

"Sure." I smiled again.

"Do you want anything?"

"Nope. I'm good." I said and he left to get something to eat.

"_What the fuck are you doing? Why are you smiling so much bigger? He doesn't see you that way for Christ's sake! Don't turn this into something!" _I thought.

I always felt like I had two conscientous(es). The devil and the angel. The devil was telling me that he wanted me just like Dean but the angel was saying that we're just friends. I stopped debating and brought my eyes back to my laptop.

Seth came back a few minutes later with food. He put a brownie on my plate.

"I thought I said I didn't want anything."

"No. You said you wanted a brownie." He said as he sat down.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Oh whatever. I'm not fighting with you." I stuffed my mouth with the brownie and he laughed.

"_Yep, he likes me alright... He can't be... I have to make sure._" I thought as my mind kept arguing.

We talked a lot in the cafe, what we've been doing, what we've accomplished. I felt like we were flirting but then I wasn't sure. After that, we went to work out in the gym. I was in a white sports bra and black shorts and he was in a 'A Day to Remember' shirt and shorts. He did his famous "mosh pit" looking hissy fit to get him pumped up for his work out. I did that too but hit a guy that was working there. I was so embarrassed and Seth just laughed. We basically spent all day together getting ourselves pumped for the Royal Rumble tomorrow night. I asked him if he was going to be involved in Punk and Rock's WWE Championship match along with Reigns and Ambrose as "The Shield". He just kept silent. I knew he didn't want to say anything so I just left it alone. Then, I saw Chris through the glass windows. I ran outside the gym and hugged him.

"Sorry to disturb you." He said and he waved at Seth. He waved back. "How's he?"

"He's not telling me if he'll get involved the Punk's championship match."

"It might be best to keep that to himself, you know?" He said and I nodded. He went inside to talk to Seth.

All of a sudden, a little blonde girl with blue eyes ran towards me and jumped on me. It was Matty. She jumped off of me, wiping the excess sweat off of her.

"Ew!" She said.

"Sorry, I'm working out! Not my fault!" I said laughing.

Amber also came along and hugged me too. She didn't care about the sweat. Her and Matty are both seniors this year. No surprise that Mallory didn't come to see me. Amber looked at Seth, who was talking with Chris.

"He's cute. What's his name?" She said, pointing at Seth.

"Seth Rollins. He's a part of The Shield."

"You should totally date him Kels!" Matty said.

I laughed but I kept silent because I didn't know what to think. I thought he saw me as family but it seemed like more than that. The more I kept thinking about it, the more I started to like him. Matty and Amber pulled me out into the lobby and the whole flagline hugged me.

"I HAVE SWEAT ON ME! IF YOU WANT TO HUG ME, GO RIGHT AHEAD!" I yelled before they attacked with their hugs.

Then, I saw Madison. She stood along with Mallory talking. I rolled my eyes and went back to hugging everybody. Then more people came to hug me. My sweat was almost gone at this point. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin, who was right beside Gavin, their drum major, and other members of the band. He saw me and started to walk up to me. He had on his glasses but he was built very musclar. He was a big guy. Without no hesitation, I started walking back towards the gym but he stopped me.

"Hey Kels, don't I get a hug?" He said.

"I'm sweating from working out. If you want to, be my guest." I said, when I really didn't want to.

He hugged me anyway. I peeked over at Madison and I saw her nose flare up and then looked away back at Mallory.

"You nervous about tomorrow night?" He finally said to me.

"Yep." I kept silent.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just very focused on working out right now."

"Oh ok. You look good by the way."

"Thanks."

"Maybe we can talk later. I still have your number. You still have mine?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh... Well, I'll text you later before our chaperones take up our phones." He laughed but I just half smiled.

"Sure." Still trying to keep myself silent.

"Talk to you later." He walked off and joined with his friends.

I kept thinking to myself. Why isn't he with Madison? I just scratched my head and walked off back to the gym. I saw Chris coming my way so I had to ask him.

"What's going on with Madison and Austin? They weren't even next to each other."

He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Tell me now Chris."

He was silent for a few seconds and then looked up at me. "He broke up with Madison..."

"Oh shit... What happened?"

"Well, he was bragging about you on the bus. Madison wasn't on our bus at the time. He was saying that he couldn't wait to see you. He even told Gavin that he was in love with you. Me and Taylor overheard him and we knew that he was talking bullshit. I knew he wanted you for only one reason: Sex. That was all he wanted. After we got off for a bathroom break, Madison was arguing at him about what she heard and he broke up with her right on the spot. She slapped him and ran off crying."

"Oh shit... He wants to talk to me tonight."

"Don't let him please! He's hurt you so many times. I am begging you! Please, don't do it!"

"I won't promise you that I will ignore him but it won't go down to what we have done. Unless he's changed..."

"He'll never change. You know damn well he won't ever change." He stormed off to join his friends and I went back inside to work out.

Later that night, Seth walked me up to my room.

"I might not see you tomorrow so I want to wish you good luck." He said.

"Thanks. Please, be careful tomorrow."

"I will." He gave me a huge embrace and grabbed my key and opened the door for me. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." I smiled at him and he closed the door. I was still smiling but got then turned to a grinning ear to ear as soon as he closed the door.

Layla was out of the room so I took a shower, got dressed and ready for bed. Then, she comes in all sweaty. She got back from working out so she went to take a shower and got ready for bed as well. We watched TV while we were up, we talked and laughed almost all night. Then, I got a text from Austin. I can still recognize his number.

"Hey. Sorry that I haven't had the time to talk to you tonight. Ate out with the band. So, we just got here and now we have to have our phones taken up. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

I sighed and texted back.

"No. I'll be at the gym all day and I have to be at the stadium so I won't have the time to talk. We can talk later."

"K. Good luck tomorrow, boo. :)"

I smiled at the text he gave me. Those feelings are coming back. If I do this again, it'll be all my fault. He's just a dog. Yet, he would've gave me a wink face, not a smiley face. That made me wonder. I didn't debate about it so I put my phone on the bedside table. Then, there was another text so I picked it up again. It was from Seth. I smiled and laid in bed as I started texting him before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my phone alarming me to get up. As I did, I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"This is it. Tonight is the night. You're going one on one against Kaitlyn for the Divas Championship. You can do this." I said to myself, taking short breaths.

Layla and I got ready to go to the gym and saw Chris eating breakfast with his fellow band members. I walked over and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I laughed.

"Cut that shit out man." Chris said, taking my hands off his eyes and turned to me. "Hey there Layla!"

"How are you doing, sweet boy?" She said, hugging him tightly.

"Been good. I'm a senior now!"

"That's good!"

"You nervous?" He said to me.

"Oh hell yes. That's why we're going to the gym to work out the nerves."

"Just don't work yourself out too much. You don't want to be sore for your match!"

"I won't." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

We started to walk off and then I saw Austin again. He smiled and waved at me. I just waved, hoping to get out of there soon but he catches up to me and gives me another hug.

"Layla, this is Austin. A friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

"Likewise." He shook it and turned to me. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, a little nervous too but I'll be working out to get rid of that."

"Cool. Good luck. Oh and by the way, I'll be in the front row. I want you to hear me cheering you on. Maybe that can give you some luck!" He smiled and laughed.

"_Wonderful..."_ I thought to myself. "Oh. That's awesome. Thank you."

"So, uh, I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Sure."

"Can I get another hug?"

I gave no complaints and he hugged me and smiled at me again. He gave another good luck and then left to join his friends.

"What's wrong?" Layla said with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Layla knew there was something wrong but she didn't hesitate to ask again so we left for the gym.

After we got out of the gym, there were few more hours until the Royal Rumble. We back into our hotel room, got all cleaned up, grabbed our gear, and headed over to the U.S. Airways Center. The place was huge. When we got into girls' locker room, we set up our stuff and grabbed something to eat that the crew laid out for us. The only thing I ate was a sandwich and a bottle of water. I wanted to keep myself light as possible. Besides, I didn't want to eat because of all the nerves consuming my body. I got on my laptop and went on Facebook. A lot of posts were about my championship match. The one that truly standed out was Austin's. "Royal Rumble is tonight! Going to be cheering for my homegirl on her championship match! She will be the next Diva Champion! No doubt about that." I smiled so I liked it on Facebook.

Minutes after it started, I got more nervous by every minute.

My wrestling attire was a black crop hoodie that connected to my hands (kinda like fingerless gloves but it's connected to the jacket). They have a cross on each of the top of hands. On the back of the hoodie, it says "Drop Dead Gorgeous" in jewels. Underneath, I have a black bra with jewels. Then I have black shorts with a jewel studded belt. **(It's like Maria Kanellis's Ring of Honor outfits. Look it up. There is a picture of her in black that I'm talking about. I just can't find it right now.)** My hair was in loose curls.

I kept stretching before I had to go out there, trying to work more of my nerves. Then, I head a knock at the door. It was Chris. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, black v-neck shirt, dark jeans, and black converse.

"Ready to go?" He said.

"What are you doing back here? You need to be sitting with the band!"

"No way! I'm going to be standing there at ringside! I want to be at my sister's side for her first championship match!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now, let's go."

I walked with him, arm in arm. The stretching didn't help my nerves. I felt like I was going to throw up on the next person who passed us. All of a sudden, it went away when I I ran into one of my dance partners, Mallory Hagan, who just won Miss America this year. She hugged me hard.

"Looks like we'll be putting Opelika on the map." I said to her.

"Oh yes. Good luck out there. Show off those moves girl!" She hugged me again and walked off.

**(True story! Mallory is from my hometown of Opelika and I got to dance at her mother's dance studio so I know her prett well! Don't mean to gloat or anything.)**

When we got to the curtain, I got good lucks from almost everyone on both rosters. Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Hornswoggle, Sheamus, John Cena, basically everybody. Finally, the World Heavyweight Championship match was over. I saw Alberto Del Rio pass by and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good luck, hermosa." He said.

"Gracias." I said as he walked away.

I hear Justin Roberts's voice come on the microphone. Then, I hear my music playing. I started to get sick again but I ignored it as much as possible. My theme song was "Burn It Down" by Five Finger Death Punch. We ran out and I had my back turned to the audience so they can read my jacket. Drop Dead Gorgeous. I had my hood on as I walked to the ring. I can hear the crowd. They were so loud, louder than they are on Raw and Smackdown combined. I stood outside the ring as a spotlight shines up above me. I raised my hand up in the air and flipped my hood and hair over. The hood came off. That is basically my entrance. Then I shook my hair around and then jumped off the ring to high five all my fellow band members. I even high fived Austin. He smiled and mouthed good luck. Madison didn't even acknowledged her hand out to me. I took off my jacket and gave it to Matty and Amber and of course, gave me a huge embrace as my good luck charm. I got back into the ring and stood near the ropes. Kaitlyn's music plays and she comes out with her Divas Championship in hand. When she got into the ring, we looked at each other. We extended hands and shook it. The bell dings.

We got started and it was pretty intense. Kaitlyn got the best of me at first but I came back hard. I did so many flips to block the spears she kept giving me. We were wearing ourselves out. Finally, I got her unconscious with a unexpected spear. I got her into the center of the ring. I went up to the top rope and jumped off turning like a tornado until my stomach landed on hers.

1...

2...

3!

I got off of her, laying on the apron and looked up at the lights. I felt that time just stopped. The screams of the crowd started dying down, I wasn't hearing anything. I looked over and saw Chris jumping up and down. My whole section of friends were out of their seats, jumping and screaming. Matty and Amber were hugging and were crying. Madison's mouth dropped down to the floor. I just shot up and realized.

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU JUST WON THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP! DO SOMETHING!"_

Finally, time sped up and the screams were loud again, booming my ears. My mouth fell open. I didn't even move. Chris went in the ring and grabbed me. I wrapped my legs around him as he spun me around.

"Your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Kelsey!" Justin said in the distance.

I started crying as one of the referees awarded me the championship. I raised my beautiful championship over my head while Chris raised my other hand. I fell to my knees and I just stared at it, running my fingers over the jewels on it. I jumped up and went out of the ring and hugged Matty and Amber again and we jumped up and down. I grabbed Matty's hand and got onto the black gate. I raised my championship over my head again, embracing the screams of my friends. I saw Austin, clapping and smiling. He gave me a thumbs up. I backflipped off the black gate and saw Kaitlyn still stirring. I handed the championship to Chris and went in the ring and helped her up. The crowd started clapping. She smiled and raised my hand and we hugged. She was hurt pretty bad so Chris and I helped her to the back.

As soon as I got Kaitlyn to the doctor, I sat outside the door, looking at the championship I just won. I was grinning so hard. I just kept running my fingertips over the jewels over and over again, taking the feel of the hard crystals on my skin.

"Congratulations." said the doctor. Kaitlyn came out with a arm brace.

I gasped. "Oh my god! Kaitlyn, I am so sorry!"

"No no no! It wasn't your fault! It's been having difficulties cooperating. I'm fine!" She smiled.

"Kaitlyn..."

"Kelsey! I am fine! Go! Go celebrate!"

"At least, let me help you to the sofa in one of the rooms. Me and Layla are watching the Royal Rumble."

"I'm not cripled, Kels." She said as we walked together.

We walked in and I stopped right in my tracks. Austin was sitting on the sofa. Chris was on another sofa along with a girl that's in the band along with him named Claudia.

"Hey Kelsey! Great job out there!" Claudia said.

"Thanks!"

"Come sit by me, Kels." Austin patted on the seat next to him.

I got Kaitlyn a water when she went to sit down.

"If you need anything, I'll get it for you." I said and she nodded.

"Let me see it." Austin said, pointing to my new shiny championship and I gave it to him. "It's heavy."

"Yeah, it is."

"Let me see it!" Claudia said as Austin handed her the belt. "It's pretty." She handed it back to me.

The Royal Rumble starts. Layla sits on the floor, her head inbetween my legs. I started playing with her hair, putting it in braids and then undoing it. Then I got a text from Austin.

"You looked hot in your wrestling outfit. ;)"

I didn't text back and went back to playing with Layla's hair. Then, he puts his arm around my shoulder. My heart skips a beat so I try to ignore it. Then, I got a text from Seth.

"Hey! I saw your match! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Come by and watch the Royal Rumble with us! Please!"

"I think I can stop by for a little bit! :)" He said and I smiled.

He came in with his "Shield" attire on. I got up and hugged him and took his arm to sit on the other side of me on the sofa. Austin removed his arm. I felt a little more calmer now. Seth and I started talking during the whole Rumble. All of a sudden, Dean came in.

"Hey, let's go." He said.

Seth shrugged and got up and waved at me and left. Dean looks at me and gives the most predatory look that made me shudder and left. Yet, I felt very mesmerized by his stare. I couldn't explain it.

"Dude, that Dean Ambrose gives me the creeps." Chris said finally.

"I know! It's everytime he gives that look to her! No one else!" Kaitlyn said.

"Alright, come on guys." I said grabbing my water and chugging it down my throat.

"No, what's going on?" Austin said, stopping me.

"That was Dean Ambrose, probably one of the most deadliest wrestlers I've seen. I've seen him beat up wrestlers until they are lying in a pool of their own blood, unconscious." Kaitlyn said, sitting up.

"Are you serious?" Austin said, shocked. Kaitlyn nodded.

"I've seen one while watching backstage. Scared me to death." I said, tighting the bottlecap of my water.

"He's a psycho." Chris said.

"More than a psycho. He's a creeper. He has always gave her that look ever since he came to FCW." Kaitlyn said.

"It never stopped." I said.

"Can we talk about something else, please? Hearing about this is making my skin crawl." Layla said finally and Claudia agreed.

The night passes by. Team Hell No retains their Tag Team titles. John Cena is the winner of the Royal Rumble. While watching Punk and Rock's WWE Championship match, the lights blacked out in the arena. Then we heard a huge thud, sounded like someone went through a table. When the lights went up, Rock was laying down on the broken table. Cole was saying it was The Shield that attacked him. Then Punk pinned him for the win. Chris flipped out.

"That's your boyfriend that ruined everything!" He said to me, talking about Rollins.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Uh huh." Kaitlyn said, smirking. Layla giggled.

Then WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon comes out and planned to take away the title away from him but Rock refused to let him do that, saying he'll take it away from him and then restarted the match. Rock won after that.

After the Royal Rumble was over, Layla, Kaitlyn, and I went back to our hotel and headed up to our room. We grabbed stuff from the minibar, candy, chips, drinks, everything. We ate everything and watched movies and laughed until it was time for us to turn in. Austin texted me but I ignored it, hoping he'll think I'm celebrating and that I shouldn't be bothered. Kaitlyn left to go back to her room to go to sleep. I cuddled into my bed with the Divas Championship on the bedside table. I smiled as dreamland took me away. What a great night this was.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning at 4:30. I had to get up and get ready for my flight to Las Vegas for the Raw Roulette tonight. I woke up Layla and called Kaitlyn to get them up. They were my flight buddies for this trip. Kaitlyn met us down stairs in the lobby. My band friends were still asleep but the chaperones were still up. I got to hug them goodbye and we left for the airport. After we went through all the possible gates to get to our plane, I grabbed some McDonald's before we got on. We got on the plane and got in our seats. We sat first class. I got to sit at the window with Kaitlyn while Layla sat in front of us. I don't like traveling in a compact car for hours so that's I always love to fly.

I took out my McDonald's bag from my duffle bag and set it between me and Kaitlyn. I grabbed my frappuccino, which managed not to spill, a sausage biscuit and a hashbrown and set it on my lap. Layla heard the rustling of my McDonald's bag and looked over the seats.

"You're going to get fat by eating all that!" Layla said, laughing.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm the new Divas Champion. I can do whatever I want!" I said, laughing back and cramming a sausage biscuit in my mouth.

Kaitlyn took out a hashbrown and another sausage biscuit and started eating it.

"Thanks girl." she said and I nodded.

"What? I didn't get anything?" Layla said.

I gave her the bag and she took out the last sausage biscuit and hashbrown. She looked at me and I smiled with sausage and biscuit crums in my teeth.

"Ew! Close your mouth!" She looked away and I flipped her the bird and giggled. "Thank you anyway." She sat back down and started eating as the plane started moving.

Finally, we got into the beautiful city of Las Vegas. It was so beautiful. I haven't been here since my dad took my mom and me for conference meetings. Since I'm a WWE Diva now, I can travel without my parents! Thank God for that. We checked into the Venetian **(I've stayed here before and this place was beautiful!)**. I always loved watching the people on the gondola in their shopping mall. It was always so peaceful. When I unpacked, I went to the gym and started working out like I always do. Then, I took a shower and head over to the arena.

Raw started off great when Punk decides to have a hissy fit on television. It made me laugh, acting like a spoiled kid who would sit in time out. Vince then came out and told everybody that he had evidence that Punk and Heyman were involved with The Shield. Finally, it was time for my match. When I was about to walk in to Vickie Guerrero's office, my phone beeped. It was Seth.

"I'll be watching you tonight. Good luck. :)"

I smiled and went inside. Vickie spinned the Roulette wheel and it hits dance off. Yes! Now, this is my challenge! I have danced at so many competitions aside from doing marching band all of high school. I have danced Jazz, Tap, Lyrical, Musical Theatre, and my favorite, Hip Hop. I got to pick my opponent so I picked Brodus Clay. Brodus Clay's music went up first with his Funkadactyls(sp?) at his side and then me. I changed before our match. I always packed some extra outfits, even lingerie for a pillow fight match! I had on a white crop hoodie with jewels around the collar and hood. The sleeves stretched to my palms and they were fingerless **(Like my attire in the last story)** and I had a black sweetheart tank top under my hoodie and had jewels around the top. It was the same length as my white crop jacket so I was still showing all of my stomach. Then I have black hip hop pants that had side pockets and black Pastry sneakers.

My music hits and the crowd goes wild. I had my Divas Championship on my shoulder, waving to the WWE Universe. I high fived the people near the ramp and got into the ring. Matt Striker talks about the rules and lets Brodus Clay go first. He danced his dance and finished. Now, it was my turn.

"Kelsey, take it away!" Matt said.

I asked for his mike and he gave it to me.

"First off, if you guys didn't see the Royal Rumble last night, then you missed something big. I beat Kaitlyn for my first Divas title!" The crowd applauds. "Kaitlyn, if you hear me right now, thank you. If you ever need anything, just ask."

The audience clapped and cheered.

"As for you, Brodus, you are a dancing machine!" I pointed at him and he smiled his "funky" smile.

"And to the Funkadactyls, you girls know how to shake it!" They smiled at me.

"But I'm afraid I'll be taking the spotlight away from you, if you don't mind!" I said to Brodus and he insisted, knowing it was okay.

"Get ready guys! Hit my music!" It hits my entrance music and I waved them off. "No! No! No! Everyone heard that song! I personally picked another song! Hit it!"

'Facinated' by FreeSol feat. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland plays** (or pick your own! I was having trouble picking one for this story!)**. I started my dance and everyone started shouting and cheering. Brodus was dancing and so were Cameron and Naomi. I was 'electrifying' **(Yes, I used Rock's word)** the crowd with my dance moves. I was doing backflips, hollabacks, turtles, every move to make it sizzle. I finished my song and bowed to the crowd. I think the crowd was impressed. They were screaming so loud, even I couldn't Matt talking.

"Is you winner Brodus Clay?" The crowd cheers. "Or is your winner, our new Divas Champion, Kelsey?" The crowd went wild. "There you have it. Your winner is the new Divas Champion, Kelsey!" I threw out a peace mind to the crowd and blew a kiss to the camera. I high fived Brodus Clay and hugged Cameron and Naomi.

I went back to the dressing room. As soon as I got to my stuff, my phone beeps and it was Austin.

"Looking good babe. ;)"

"Thanks." That was the only thing else to say.

Then a text from Seth popped.

"Since when can you dance like that? That was awesome!" He said and I smiled.

"I've told you I can dance! I've had a lot of experience!"

"Again, that was awesome. You looked great out there. :)"

I smiled so big and closed my phone and changed. Layla and Kaitlyn were dressed in Show Girl outfits. They just got finished with the Show Girl Lumberjill match with Tamina vs. Alicia Fox. Tamina has been eyeing on me lately so I need to watch out for her.

"Woo wee! You girls look like FINE tonight!" I said in the most biggest southern accent ever.

"Thanks!" Layla said.

"I don't wear these things. It's even hard walking without hitting something!" Kaitlyn said, taking off her headdress.

"I bet." I laughed.

Later, I stood backstage watching Wade Barrett talking up a storm. He got Player's Choice and he decided to choose Bo Dallas, a longtime friend of mine from NXT. I grew up with him and his brother, Husky Harris **(now known as Bray Wyatt)** on FCW and together, we've always been like family. They were my family away from home. I always escorted them to their matches when they were a tag team. Seeing Bo win the NXT Royal Rumble challenge, being in the Royal Rumble match, and eliminating Wade Barrett automatically made me feel that he'll be joining the roster soon enough. Bo wins his match and I scream and jump with joy. When he came backstage, I ran over and jumped on him. He caught me and gave me a big hug.

"You did it!"

"Thanks." He said, dropping me and kneeled to the ground to try to breathe.

"I'm ready for you to join us, BoBo. It's been too lonely without my brothers at my side." **(Yes, that's my nickname for him.)**

"I know. We miss you so much."

I laughed as we walked off, catching up on what has happened.

We joined Layla and Kaitlyn in one of the backrooms and saw that they were watching Raw. We saw Paul Heyman get caught with The Shield and Brad Maddox on the tape of Maddox's cameraman. That was what Vince's evidence was.

"Bye bye, Heyman." I said as we kept watching.

We thought he was about to get fired until Lesnar's music hits. I was shocked. He left after Raw after his match at Summerslam with my trainer, Triple H. I always found Hunter as my father, called him "Papi". I was also close to his wife, Stephanie, called her "Mama", and their three daughters my sisters, since I don't have sisters of my own. I was at ringside to support him at Summerslam but it wasn't enough. I saw he was hurt. I can't believe Brock Lesnar was back. Then, he attacked Vince and F5ived him **(I dont think that's how it looks like it said.)**. Then, I get a text from Chris.

"Stay away from Rollins and the rest of the Shield. You understand?"

I didn't even respond. I looked back at the tv with my mouth opened. This can't be right.

We left and hit the mall at the Venetian, buying so much stuff. I loved Vegas. Then we went back upstairs to our room to change and hit the club. I got dressed in a red strapless buster dress with a black belt and black boots. We got into a taxi and hit the biggest club in Vegas. I loved the nightlife. The lights were bright, the music was booming, everyone was dancing. This is the environment I've lived for.

We sat in a booth and got drinks. There were a couple of guys that were trying to pick us up but we just kept being nice. There was one guy that stood out, Dean. He was coming this way to us. He held out a hand to me.

"May I have this dance?"

Kaitlyn and Layla looked at me and I took it. He led me to the dance floor and got behind me and laid his hands on my hips. I started to feel very nervous.

"You looked good tonight."

"What do you mean 'looked'?" I joked.

"Your dancing. It completely blew me away. You still look good."

"Thanks."

"Look, I didn't mean to creep you out all this time."

"What are you talking abo-"

"Kels, it's okay. I didn't mean to. I've just been trying to figure you out for a long time. A beautiful woman like yourself." He said, sniffing my hair.

"Hey!" I turned to him, stopping him. "Let's try to be friends for right now and get to know each other first."

"Sounds fair. Here's my number." He hands me a piece of paper and walks off. Thank god. I walked back to Layla and Kaitlyn to enjoy the rest of the night.

We went back to our room to get ready for bed. I cleaned my title with a washcloth, making it shine in the light. Then, I get a text from Seth, who I haven't heard from since the Lesnar attack on Vince.

"Don't talk to Dean. Please."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He has never treated a girl right. Trust me, I've seen it. It was bad."

"Tell me."

"I would rather you not know. Just trust me. Please."

"Says the person who lied to me and everyone else about not working for Heyman and Punk."

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. Just please don't do it. You'll regret it."

"Why should I trust you now?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. You're too sweet and too dear."

I looked at the text message, trying to decode it. Then, he sends another one.

"I care about you too much."

In another language, that meant '**love**'. I paused as my heart skips a beat.

"What do you mean?"

"Not like that but as a sister."

"Oh, that's what I thought."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

I didn't respond back. He was lying. I knew he was. I always felt something everytime when we were around each other and reading after that text message, again, that same feeling rose over me. Besides, why would he plead and beg me not to talk to Ambrose? I didn't want to confront him just yet. I wanted to see if I can get more evidence just to make sure. I turned towards the window, facing the bright casinos and hotels and watched the city turned colors as I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the beautiful sunlight in Las Vegas. I had to get ready for my flight to San Diego for Smackdown **(They actually flim it on Tuesdays)**. I put my makeup on and got dressed in a blue denim shirt, black leggings and comboy boots and my hair in waves. The same thing as usual, I got breakfast and got to my flight. Layla and Kaitlyn didn't have to come so they just went home until we had to meet again at Chattanooga for Raw's Road to Wrestlemania. When I was walking to my flight, I saw Seth waiting in line with Dean and Roman. He looked handsome in a grey blazer and a black shirt and pants.

I looked at Dean and he was wearing a black leather jacket and a cap, which he looked very handsome. He smiled at me. That was a different side of him. He looked... harmless. I smiled at him back and walked to Seth.

"Hey stranger!"

Seth looked at me and smiled. "Hey, is this your flight too?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Come on, get in line!" He pulled me in front of him. "Where are you sitting?"

"I'm sitting in first class. You?"

He showed me my ticket. It showed that he sat on the first row in the same class, while I sat a few rows back. I frowned.

"We'll think of something." He winked as we got onto the plane.

I sat my bag down on my seat and looked outside the window. Then, a woman came up to me.

"Hi, your boyfriend told me that you wanted to sit with him, said it was your first flight and you were nervous." The woman said.

"_My boyfriend?" _I thought to myself. "Yes! I've never flown before so I'm... pretty nervous."

"Don't worry, when you take off, you'll feel like you're weightless and when you get into the air, you'll feel better. You just need to worry about the turbulence. Here, you can take my seat and I'll sit here. You'll feel better once you're with your boyfriend." She smiled and set her bag down.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I grabbed my stuff and moved to the front. "My boyfriend?" I asked Seth.

He smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't figure out anything else."

I nodded and sat next to him. I looked over and saw Roman in the outer seat next to me and Dean near the window. He seemed like he wasn't a creeper than he was before. He looked... handsome. I couldn't stop staring at him. Seth tapped me on the shoulder and I broke my contact.

"Look what I just got yesterday!" He showed me A Day to Remember's new album that just came out on his iPod.

"No way! Let me listen!"

I took out my headphones out of my purse and I unplugged his Beats and plugged my headphones so both of us can hear. His head was touching mine. There was enough room for us to not be touching but I didn't complain. We started lip syncing to the lyrics, acting like idiots. After we were up in the air and listened to the whole album, Seth had his Beats plugged back in and fell asleep. I was talking with Roman, who was showing pictures of his little girl and his fiance.

**(Seriously, he has a daughter and a fiance! Imagine that.)**

Then, I get a text on my phone. It was Dean because I can recognize the number.

"Hey. Come sit by me." It said.

I didn't argue and asked Roman to sit in my seat for now. I sat beside Dean and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"What about?"

"When I sniffed your hair. You looked like your skin crawled. Honestly, that smell was strong but yet, it smelled really good."

I looked at him and he looked like he ment it. It didn't even sound creepy to me.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Good!" He said. "You look beautiful today, by the way."

"Thanks." I giggled and sat back in the seat.

We talked for almost the whole trip. We were laughing and talking and most of the time, got to know each other a little more. This was not the side of him I know but I loved it. I was really starting to like him now. Seth was about to wake up so I told Roman to get back to his seat. Seth woke up and smiled at me.

"Hey. Did you fall asleep?"

"No, I can't fall asleep on planes."

Finally, we arrived to the airport. I walked with the three men and grabbed a rental car to the hotel. I decided to stay at the same hotel that they were in. Of course, I stayed by myself. When I got settled in, Seth texted me to come work out with him and the boys. I got dressed and met up with them at the gym.

I went inside and saw Seth lifting weights. He smiled at me when I waved at him and started warming up. Then, I sat on on the wall with my wall stretch. I loved doing wall stretches when I'm in dance. I prefer that then doing the splits over and over. I put my iPod on shuffle and closed my eyes and listened to my music. Florence and the Machine's Breath of Life came on. I loved listening to that woman's heavenly voice.

Through my workout, the room got dark. I opened my eyes and Dean was standing in the way of the light above me. I took off my headphones and got up. I winced at the pain and Dean helped me to my feet.

"You okay?" He laughed.

"Dean, you scared the shit out of me! Don't do that when I'm in an intense stretch!"

"You call that a stretch?" He laughed again as he grabbed my water and handed it to me.

I took my water and chugged it down as I walked away to start my workout. Dean was watching me the whole entire time. Seth looked at him and went back to his workout, annoyed. I was focused but on the inside, I was grinning. These boys couldn't take their eyes off of me. I was the center of attention.

After we finished, we grabbed our gear and took separate cars to the arena. I went to the women's locker room and dropped my stuff. When I walked out, I saw Ricardo Rodriguez, Alberto Del Rio's ring announcer. I knew him when we were in FCW together. Really nice guy. I got to talk with him for a little bit. We were talking in Spanish since I knew a little bit. Sometimes, he had to correct me, which got a little annoying.

I headed to my match with Tamina. She used to be a good friend of mine. I don't know why she started eyeing me now. My music hit and I ran down the aisle, high fiving the little kids and the rest of the audience on my way down. Tamina looked disgusted. The bell dings and we got started. She was putting up a good fight. I was surprised. I have never seen this side of her before, not since I've known her. I won the match sooner or later and went to help her up. She brushed me off and glared at me. I had a confused look on my face as she walked back to the back. I shrugged and held the Divas Championship up above me, basking in the glory of my win.

After my win, I ran into some close Divas from NXT, Paige and Summer Rae. Paige and I have had a history in the past. We never liked each other at first until Raquel Diaz **(Vickie's daughter)** comes in and tries to play "the top". We put our differences aside and teamed up for a Triple Threat for the FCW Championship but she still came out victorious. When I left for the main roster, I told Paige that "we'll be against each other again" and she took that with a handshake. When I came to NXT, I always sat with Regal and Phillips to cheer on Paige and have tag team matches with her. I consider her my ally, not much of a friend.

As for Summer Rae, I can't stand her, even Paige knows that! Paige being the "anti-diva" that she is, I can still tell her things.

Then I saw Bo Dallas and I ran over and hugged him.

"BoBo!"

"Hey there! Great job on your match!"

"Why thank you!" I bowed. "Why are you here?"

"I had a match. You didn't see it earlier?"

"No! It wasn't on tv!"

"That's because it wasn't."

I frowned and did a little fake temper tantrum and he laughed. All of a sudden, Wade Barrett, who lost to Bo last night, attacks him from behind. I start screaming for him to stop. Bo falls behind a crate and metal falls on him. Wade kept punching him and punching him and he wouldn't stop. I finally just pushed Wade away from him and he fell hard onto the ground, a ladder falls on top of him in result. He throws the ladder off and then gets in my face and glares at me. I never backed down and just glared back at him. Finally, he walks away. I push the crate away and check on Bo.

"Bo? Come on, Bo. Wake up. I need some help!" I screamed.

Later that night, Bo was helped to the doctor. Thank God he was okay but he was angry.

"Look, just save your strength."

"Kels, I want you to accompany me to the ring, if I EVER have a match with Barrett again. Like old times."

"You got it." I didn't hesitate to think about it.

I went back out and watched Sheamus's match with Damien Sandow. Damien is a nice guy off camera but when he's on camera, he turns to a prick. Sheamus was about to take him out until The Shield destroyed him in the ring. I still couldn't figure out what their mission was. I don't think anyone could. I looked at Dean and he was back to that evil side of him, which was really sexy to me. Sometimes, he takes his 'evil' side way too far, making him look like a predator. Then, there was Seth, gentle as he is. Yet, he was still beating the crap out of Sheamus.

After the match was over, I was walking to the car and I saw The Shield sprinting through. Seth waved at me as he and Roman past by. Dean slowed his pace and gave me that signature smirk of his and increased his pace again to catch up.

"_There's the Dean I know._" I thought to myself as I shrugged and continued walking.

I got to my hotel room and collapsed on my bed. I didn't want to move because I was so tired but I got up anyway to take a shower and get ready for bed. I was looking forward to coming home tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I grabbed my apartment key from my purse and turned it into the lock. I set my bags on my bed and collapsed on it. It felt so great to be home, smelling my familar environment around me. I grab my laptop and check Facebook. As I was doing that, my phone beeps and it was Austin. Ugh, this guy again!

"Hey, I just saw you just got home."

"Yeah, I did."

"How was Smackdown?"

"It was okay. I won my match so that's all that matters."

"What channel is on again?"

"Syfy."

"Ok. I want to watch it. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I can't. I have plans with Amber."

"Oh ok... So how have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"I'm better, since Madison is gone."

"You two broke up?"

"Yeah, I was sick of her nagging."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I wondering if you want to hang out again. Like old times."

I hesitated, thinking it really wasn't a good idea.

"I'm not sure about that..."

"Why not?"

"Because of what we've had. It messed me up."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I want to make it right. I really like you, Kelsey."

"_Yeah, right._" I thought. "Oh, then maybe I can think about it."

"Good :)"

"Good."

We were talking all day and he never does that. Maybe he really was trying to change. Maybe he does like me. Yet, I seriously doubt it. Besides, I got two guys that are going after me right now so I really shouldn't care. I'm always out of town so we really can't be together anyways. I hung out with Amber that night, catching up on what has happened since the Royal Rumble. Of course, Madison still hates me as usual, saying I 'stole' Austin away from her. Typical sophomore. Still a little kid. That's why I'm glad I graduated so I don't have to deal with all this drama.

The next morning, I got ready for a interview on the news. I was in a grey knit blazer with black and white striped cuffs, a black and white stripe tank with a little ruffle in the front, jeggings, and black heels. Chris was behind the scenes, watching me get interviewed.

"So, tell me, what was it like winning your first Divas Championship?" The interviewer said to me.

"Well, at first, I thought I wasn't going to win because, I mean, it was my first shot. No one would have that luck to win their first championship match. My brother, Chris told me before my match and told me 'You're going to win. You have worked so hard to get to this level of the WWE.' He's very cocky at times." I laughed.

"Hey!" He said.

"It sounds like your brother didn't like that." The interviewer laughed and Chris just scowled. "Now, does it feel weird being champion?"

"Yes, it does actually. When I came home, there was so many people on Facebook, Twitter, Tout or any social media you can find that we're talking about my win. I also heard that since I won this..." Holding my championship. "... I became the new youngest champion to win the Divas title, beating Alicia Fox's record."

"Oh really! How old was she?"

"She was 23 at the time. I'm 20."

"Wow!"

"Also, I also became the first woman to win the Divas title from Alabama so achieving both of those was really a honor for me. Even though, some other lucky wrestler will past my record for the new youngest champion to win the Divas title."

"At least, you'll be the first woman from our town to win the title!"

"That's right!" And we laughed.

After a few more questions, the interview was over. Chris and I got something to eat and hung out at my apartment. He watched my interview. I didn't. I hated watching me talk. I made lunch for me and Chris, Chicken and Cream Cheese Taquitos. When I'm not wrestling, you'll always find me in the kitchen. I always love expressing myself in cooking. For dinner, we went home to eat with our parents. I always love being home with my family. I always hated when I have to leave for a show and leave my family behind. Chris is probably the only family member that attends to most of my shows since our parents both work all the time.

After a long day, I was finally back in my apartment. I got on my laptop and saw that Seth was contacting me from Skype. I answered it and saw his bright smile.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He said.

"Loud and clear!"

"Good, look who I have with me." He motioned his camera to show two of his Yorkshire Terriers, PooPoo and Kevin.

**(He has Yorkshire Terriers named PooPoo and Kevin! He has them on his Instagram! They are soooooo adorable!)**

"Awww! Hey there cuties!" I said and the dogs just looked around. "My mom has four Yorkies at home! You have to see them!"

"Heck, let's make a date!" He said, laughing.

After a while, we ended the conversation. After that, I think I was starting to fall in love with him. Then, another conversation popped up. It was Dean. I hesitated a little bit but I answered it anyways.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey, what's up Dean?"

"Nothing much." He said, drinking his beer. "How have you been?"

"Good. Just got done doing an interview earlier today. First interview as champion." I smiled.

"Feels weird, doesn't it? Now, you feel like you're on top of the world."

"Exactly! You've been champion before?"

"Yeah, during my Indy wrestling days."

"Hm. Where from?"

"Well, I was a two-time Combat Zone Wrestling Heavyweight Champion, a two-time Insanity Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion, and a one-time Full Impact Pro Heavyweight Champion. So yeah, I've had a lot of interviews.

"Wow... Nice, man."

We talked almost all night, trying to learn more about each other. He was so sweet and sincere. I finally had to tell him that I needed to get to bed. He then said "Goodnight, beautiful." and then clicked off. I couldn't hold my smile back any longer. I was really starting to like him now. There was something about him that makes me feel good and I don't know what it is. Whether it's his sexy smirk or his sweet side of him. But there was something that still troubled me, he always has this hungry side of him whenver he sees me. I don't get him. At one time, he's like this gentle animal like a bunny but then another time, a seething wolf, ready to jump on his prey. Yet, somehow I really like Dean and now I know that he likes me to, VERY much. Now, I'm not so sure about Seth. He seems like he likes me, at least I hope so. When the time comes, I have to choose one of them, if I can figure out Dean some more. I just hope it doesn't have to be now.

I turned off my laptop and went to bed. I need more time to think about this. So I ended that night with that thought.


	7. Chapter 7

What a great weekend I've had. As a WWE Diva, I get to do so many amazing things in my life. I get to travel to the most beautiful cities in the world in style, and be in magazines and movies. Basically, I'm living the lucky life. I've traveled to Chattanooga, Tennessee and Augusta, Georgia for Raw's Road to Wrestlemania. I hate doing house shows, unless it's near my hometown. All of my friends buy a ticket to the closest house show and bring signs to support me, which always warms up my heart.

But there was something that went completely different about this weekend. Dean kept appearing in my matches, sitting at ringside and smirking at me. Most of the time, I lost my matches because of him. I don't really trust Dean anymore after he kept appearing in every match of mine. Seth hasn't even said anything about it.

There was no time to dwell about it now. Now, it's time to get ready for Atlanta, Georgia. I love performing in Atlanta. The only place that is closest to my hometown for Raw taping. Plus, great city. Facebook and Twitter have been blowing up about tonight's show. Most all of my friends will be coming. My two best friends, Matty and Amber are going. My fellow dance partners, Kadie and Claudia are going and of course, Austin is going. When I found out, I huffed. I don't want to see him there.

I'm just glad that I didn't have to travel in my RV. As luxurious as it is, I always hate traveling in it because I'm in it almost every fricken day. Basically, its my home on wheels. At least, I get to drive my Scion FR-S. Beautiful car, red as a cherry.

Chris was packing up his books in his backpack. He had on a navy buttoned up shirt, jeans, and black converse. Chris always goes with me to Raw at every Atlanta taping. Since he doesn't have to fly, he can just drive and it won't cost him anything to get there.

"What are you doing? You're not going to just study, are you?" I said, glancing at his backpack.

"Yeah. I got homework to do." He said, walking out my apartment door.

"Yeah like you're going to focus on homework instead of wrestling." I laughed, walking out and locking the door behind me.

Chris is a wrestler at our high school. He started when he was in middle school. He has gotten so many medals and awards because of his wins. He was like Ryback but smaller, unstoppable. He wants to perform in front of the WWE universe someday. I'm so glad to have a amazing brother that is willing to follow my footsteps and to have him around.

We got into my car and it took a couple of hours to get to the arena. As soon as I dropped my stuff off at the women's locker room, I went to watch Raw backstage. Punk was out in the ring, saying he wasn't involved with The Shield and Brad Maddox. Apparently, Punk and Heyman both said that the Heyman on the video was an impersonator. We aren't stupid. Unless Heyman has a twin, it was him for sure.

Later that night, I tied up my black wrestling boots as I finished getting ready for my tag team match with Layla. I had on a leopard corset and leather pants with a studded belt. I also had on fingerless gloves, one hand in black and leather material and the other hand in a fishnet like material. I did my hair straight.

I saw Layla standing near the curtain to go out to the ring. I high fived her.

"You ready?" She said.

"You kidding me? I'm always ready!" I said as we went out.

"Where's Chris? Isn't he accompanying us to the ring?"

I looked behind and saw Chris sprinting to get to us.

"Thank you for joining us." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I got fixed in to my history book." He said, trying to regain his breath and we laughed.

My music played instead of Layla's. Chris stood in middle of us, bowing. I kissed one side of his cheek while Layla kissed the other. We then walked down to the ring while Chris walked behind. I had the Divas Championship on my arm and my other arm around Layla. We high fived everyone on our way to the ring. I did my signature entrance into the ring, the spot light shined on me and I took off my championship and brought it up to the spotlight so it can shine. I did my famous hair shaking and got into the ring.

I looked over at ringside and I see Matty, Amber, Kadie, and Claudia also. I smiled and pointed at them. Then I saw Austin. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I can't believe he had enough money to sit at ringside. Ringside seats are very expensive these days. I'm guessing they all chipped in? Oh well, doesn't matter. At least, there were all sitting at ringside.

Then, here goes Aksana and Tamina. Aksana was blowing kisses to the audience and Tamina just stared a hole through me. I didn't like that one bit.

As soon as they got into the ring, the bell rang. Layla and Tamina started the match but then Tamina stopped and pointed at me. I pointed at myself and she nodded. Layla looked at me and I gave her a shrug and tagged myself in. As we started the match, everything was going good. We were dominating Aksana and Tamina. Layla has her own problems to deal with Aksana and like I said before, there is a obsession that Tamina has over me. All of a sudden, the crowd started paying attention to the stands up above us. There was Dean Ambrose again. What the **hell** does he want?

He walked his way to the ground level and sat right beside my friends at ringside. He put folded his arms, smirking at me. Chris looked at me and I looked back at Dean. I started getting pissed and walked towards the edge and asked him what he was doing and told him to leave. He gave me no response.

"LOOK OUT!" Chris said, screaming at me.

Tamina attacks me from behind but then I retaliate. I got up to the top rope and fell right on top of Tamina. 1...2...3... It's over! The referree raised my hand and Layla's and we hugged. I then see Dean walking back up to the top of the stands. I ran to try to get a explanation from him but he was too far to catch him.

**Meanwhile, backstage...**

"What the hell is going on? Why was Dean watch me during my match?" I sent a text to Seth.

"I don't know! He had no business out there and he won't tell me why he keeps doing this!" He said back.

"Great." That was all I said and then I dropped my phone in my bag.

I walked out of the locker room, pissed off. Yet, I was a little nervous. I have no idea why he keeps interfering with my matches. He has no reason to be out there. Seth didn't even know what was going on.

I saw Bo coming towards me.

"Hey, stop for a second." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Leave me alone Bo." I said, pulling away and kept walking.

"What's up with her?" He asked Chris.

"Dean almost cost her the match by sitting right at ringside. He's been doing this all week now and he seems like he just doesn't care." Bo frowned at Chris. "I gotta do something." He said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, where you going man?"

"You'll see..." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

The night was almost over. I sat in women's locker room by myself, taking my phone out of my bag. Seth sent a couple of text messages back asking if I was okay. I didn't answer. I think it might be best to stay away from Seth from now on because I don't know if he lying to me or not. I mean, come on, he's got to know something about Dean.

He then sent another text.

"Answer me!"

I finally just got the nerve to sent another text.

"Seth, please leave me alone. I don't know what Dean is doing but I don't know if you're involved in this. It might be best if we just don't talk anymore."

"What... I didn't know he was out there and you blaming this on me?"

"No! I just don't know if I can trust you right now. Especially, if Dean keeps interfering with my matches."

Seth didn't text back. I sighed and laid back, looked at the ceiling.

"_Well, so much for having a boyfriend._"

All of a sudden, Raw comes on and Chris pops on, requesting a confrontation with Dean and only Dean. The Shield's music plays and they all three members started walking down to the ring. Fear rosed over me and I shot up and ran out the door. Bo saw me run across and stopped me again.

"Woah! Where's the fire?"

"Let me go, Bo! My brother is going to get hurt!" I said, running again.

I ran towards the curtain but it was too late. The Shield was surrounding the ring, then they attacked him. Chris got the upperhand but it was only for a short time. He was now lying on the apron, unconscious. I grabbed a chair and a microphone and ran out.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed.

The crowd alerted The Shield that I was there. Then they pay their attention towards me. My heart was beating entirely way too fast. I was in the spotlight now.

"I have no idea what's going on but this needs to stop! Dean, you have no right to interfere with my matches and you had no right to attack my brother! If you have a problem, you can say it to my face." I dropped the microphone and walked towards the ring with the chair in hand. I hear my friends shouting, tell me to go back but I didn't do it. My brother needed me and I will do anything for my family, even if it means going against three strong men.

Chris was starting to stir and Dean had that evil smirk on his face. Seth just looked unsure if I should be going against them. I got into the ring, still holding the chair and stared straight through Dean. He motioned Seth and Roman to get out of the ring. Roman did what he said but Seth just looked at him. Dean told him again and Seth just looked at me. I gave him the coldest glare that I've ever given to anybody. He knew I wasn't kidding so he got out. Roman and Seth stayed outside of the ring, patrolling like street dogs. I dropped the chair just like that.

Dean then grabs the microphone from my hand and brought it up slowly to his lips.

"Interfere? Me?" He laughs. "I haven't done anything wrong, sweetheart. You-"

"Don't you care call me sweetheart?!" I slapped him right across his face and he walked around the ring, trying to calm down. Dean stops and looks back towards me. His eyes were filled with anger and evil.

"You know what you've been doing. I don't know what you want but let me tell you this, I am not afraid of anybody. Anybody! I have dealt with so many things in my life and that made me stronger. I used to be this cowardess, cry-baby, little girl but look at me." I step back and he eyed me up and down. "I'm a full grown woman... and I won't take crap from nobody. Not from little pests like you..."

He scowled at me.

"So, come on. I dare you. Just try me, rookie."

All of a sudden, he pushes me to a corner in the ring. I stood my ground but he was just too close to me. I felt his hot breath in my face. Then, he smirks the most dirtiest smirk I've ever seen. He looked looked like a psychopath, possessed and hungry. I started to lose my ground a little bit and I think he realized that. He locked my ankles so I wouldn't kick him and held my wrists to the ropes. I was trapped like a caged animal and as a stupid little girl, I fell for it.

He then did something I should've expected. A kiss. He made me open my mouth as his tongue slipped in. I kept pushing and kicking but I couldn't move. I tried to pull my head away but nothing. I was stuck. Seth looked at us, astounded and then turned to anger as he looked away. The kiss kept going and going. I heard "Yes, Yes, Yes!" chants throughout the arena. Finally, he stopped. A stream of his spit glowed under the lights and broke as he backed away from me. I still didn't move, I was frozen to the core. I looked at Dean, wiping the saliva from his mouth and then smirked. I sunk down as I sat, still cowered to the corner.

Dean then turns around and sees Chris back up on his feet. He was seething, foaming at the mouth. He tried to get another swipe at him but Dean dodged him and left the ring. He motioned Roman and Seth to leave. Seth looked at me. He wanted to go and check up on me. I can tell. Roman touched his shoulder, telling him to come on. Seth looked back at me and then disappears into the crowd.

He went to check up on me and kept asking if I was alright. I didn't answer. I was looking down at the apron, motionless. I can still feel his lips upon mine. Chris motioned me to get out of the ring and I did. He took my hand and walked me backstage. That was probably one of the most scariest feelings I've had in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

I got back to my apartment and locked the door behind me. I was soaked because it started raining on my way home. I stood there, still motionless about what happened. Dean Ambrose kissed me. That crazy psychopath... no, that LUNATIC kissed me. I knew he gave me the creeps at first but finally, it's settled in. He's not a good guy, he's just... I can't even describe Dean right now. I dropped my bags and just plopped into bed. I didn't even bother unpacking. I just took off all my clothes, leaving my bra and underwear on and cuddled into the sheets and laid still.

Why did he do this? Who was that person on the plane that I enjoyed talking to? Because that wasn't Dean. That was some kind of shadow, protecting the "real" Dean.

"_Kelsey! For God's sake! Stop lying to yourself! You enjoyed every second of it! You know you want him..."_ My devil conscience said.

"_No, you didn't! She's not a fucking whore! She cares for Seth, very deeply." _My angel conscience said.

"_Oh, stop it! She wanted to sleep with Austin but couldn't do it because of that stuck up ex-girlfriend of his! She still wants to so that classifies her as a whore! But you know what? She's still young. She's not looking for a commitment!"_

"_First of all, she knows in her heart it isn't right! She's still in love with him and he just toyed with her heart! You know that! Stop getting her confused!"_

_"No, YOU stop!"_

The voices kept arguing in my head and I started to have a splitting headache. It felt they were starting to have a wrestling match themselves. I groaned and got up and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, still thinking about what happened tonight. I grabbed some medicine from the cabinet and pop some pills in my mouth.

Then there was this loud sound, like something fell over. I dropped my medicine on the floor and looked at the door. I walked out and went to my bedside table, I grabbed a taser and a gun. I always have these for protection, in case I get broken into while I'm still in the apartment. I put my gun behind me, inside my underwear. I had my taser ready. I opened my bedroom door and went into the darkness.

I moved slowly to find a light, had my finger on the taser's button. All of a sudden, there was a crash right next to me and used the taser. I heard a man scream and then a thump. I turned on the light and saw who was lying on the floor. My mouth opened and I dropped my taser.

"OH MY GOD, SETH! Are you alright?" I kneeled down.

Seth started stirring and finally, he sat up.

"You are really protective aren't you?" He said.

"What the crap are you doing here? Scaring me!" I said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey! I was worried about you so I followed you." He said, getting up.

"So now you're following me?! Are you sure Dean is not around?!" I said, putting on a robe and grabbing the ointment from my cabinet.

"No. He's still in Atlanta, partying." He said.

"Where did it hit you?" I said an he pointed to his upper back. "Take off your shirt."

He did as he was told and took it off and sat down on the couch. I had to tell you, he didn't look too bad shirtless. I sat right behind him and saw the red burn and started applying the ointment on him. He winced a little but I laid my hand on his shoulder, trying to relax him.

"You should've told me you were coming."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just really worried about you. I saw your face when..."

"Shut up and stop moving." I said, putting more ointment on and smoothing it in his skin.

We were silent for a little bit. I kept blowing on the burn and he groaned in agony. I put a big bandage over his burn and patted it softly so it could stay in place.

"Kelsey..." He finally said.

"What?" I said aggravatedly, hoping he wouldn't bring the subject back up.

"When he kissed you, I-"

"I knew you weren't going to let this go! Please, can we just bury it?" I shot up and clenched that pinch of skin between my eyes.

"But Kelsey there is something you need to know!" He shot up and grabbed my arm.

I turned around and looked at him.

"I... I was..."

"What? You were what?" I said, snapping my arm away from his grasp.

He went slient and looked at the ground.

"You were what? Tell me, damnit!" I screamed at him.

"Jealous!"

I stopped and just looked at him.

"_I knew it. I knew it! I knew he had feelings for me!_" I thought to myself.

He looked up at me. He saw my expression in my face that he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm guessing you knew?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shook my head and words finally came out.

"Wha- No! I didn't-"

I was interrupted by his stare. He knew I was lying to him. I just sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I did... But I didn't know if you felt the same way about me! I mean, you know sometimes I can be very stupid and misunderstanding and weird and clumsy and..." I kept rambling on and then I got interrupted again and this time he interrupted by kissing me.

His hands held my face. His kiss was felt so soft and sweet. I had no problem kissing back. I started smiling so hard in between our kisses. He was such a great kisser, so passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We just stood there, kissing. After what I've been through tonight, I'm glad that it ended on a perfect note. He pulled me back to the couch and pushed me down so now he was lying on top of me. He stopped and looked into my eyes. I giggled and hid my face from blushing.

"No no no. Don't hide your face! It's too beautiful to be hiding!" He started wrestling me now.

"Don't test me, boy." I said, growling.

"Just try me." He smiled.

I stopped and looked at him and then looked away. Those words lingered in my brain. Just try me. Seth looked at me and held my face in his hands again. I looked back at him. He knew I said those words to Dean before his tongue plunged inside my throat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. It just... just freaked me out is all."

"You looked scared. I can tell. I told you to stay away from him."

"It's not my fault! He keeps... stalking me."

"Don't worry. This time, I'll keep you safe. Kelsey, I want to be with you. I've always had these feelings toward you but... like you said to me, I didn't know if you felt the same way about me. When you got promoted to the WWE, my heart broke. After that, The Shield gets formed and when I saw you again... you blew me away. You looked so much more beautiful than I first saw you. I wanted you to be mine so badly but I was afraid... it might destroy our friendship, you know?"

I smiled at him. "Oh Seth... I've always felt the same way about you. I just... didn't know it yet. You've alway been so sweet and so protective of me."

"I want to be more."

"Me too."

He smiled and then kisses me. "There is one problem."

"What?"

"Roman and Dean. If they know about us, things will get bad."

"Yeah... Should we just be friends?"

"No! No. Don't say that." He said, pressing his face against mine.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"If I get in trouble, I'll get in trouble. Simple as that."

"Ok then. So we're together?"

"We're together."

He laid his head on my chest and I started playing with his hair.

"By the way, is it okay if I can take a shower?" He said.

"Sure. Besides, you do kinda stink." I laughed and he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

We get up and head to the bathroom. I handed him a towel and he gets in the shower. I cuddled back into the covers, smiling. I knew it. I knew he liked me. This feels like a dream but I definitely don't want to wake up from it. It didn't take him long to get out. I saw that he put his jeans back on and his hair was wrapped into a towel.

"Thanks. I needed that. So... do you want me to leave?"

"Is it bad to say no?" I smiled.

"Not at all. Can I sleep here?"

"I would love that."

"Does it matter where?"

"Yes. With me." I smiled, patting on my bed.

"Ok, just so you know, I sleep with my boxers on. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Whatever makes you feel confortable."

He takes off his jeans and slips under the covers. He took off the towel and put his hair in a rubberband. He wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled in the darkness.

"Goodnight Seth."

"Goodnight." He kissed me and nuzzled into my hair.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. That was the sweet sound of love right there. Finally, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. The End?

**Hey guys! I love you enjoyed this little series! But don't fret, ladies and gentlemen, this saga is not over yet! The next series "Beautiful Disaster" is already up and running! It's going to get pretty juicy in the next one! So start reading!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**:)**


End file.
